Wishful thinking about 3x17
by Ran-Manwen
Summary: What if to comfort Bonnie will come only one person she has never expected? - "Didn't know you're such a tea lover", male voice with strong British accent said from the kitchen's entrance. "Caroline is not here", she didn't even turn her head to look at him. It wasn't needed. She could have recognised this voice easily. She hated him too much. "I know.", he answered. - ReUploaded
1. Chapter 1

**IT IS RE-UPLOADED. Please leave your reviews like before, love ya'all!**

**At the begging I must add that this was written because of the stills we could have seen on Joseph Morgan's twitter account about him shooting scene only with Kat. From the background of this we can predict it will be in Caroline's house, so that's why I placed the whole story there.**

**When I wrote that, I still hadn't watch 3x15 (lack of time and will to do so), so I hope story goes well with what had happened in the show. I heard that Klaus burnt his paintings of Caroline by the end of 3x15 (how pathetic.) so in my story he starts to be over her.**

**If somebody wants to know, during writing I was listening to: **_**"Kingdom of rust"**_** by Doves.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**(****Characters belonged to their rightful owners: CW & LJSmith)**

* * *

Bonnie walked towards the kitchen of Forbes' house. She needed taste of hot tea to keep herself calm. Events from few days ago were still replaying in her head and that was why she decided to hide for some time in her friend's home. Fortunately Mrs Forbes didn't make problems about it and even said that it would be better for Bonnie to not be alone with it. But tomorrow her dad was going to come back from his business trip, so she had to pull herself together till then and left hearth and home of Caroline's house.

Bonnie boiled the water sad again. Right now Car was at school, her mum in the office, and Abby was laying in the guest room. It was like that since four days. Four, very long days.

"Didn't know you're such a tea lover", male voice with strong British accent said from the kitchen's entrance.

"Caroline is not here", she didn't even turn her head to look at him. It wasn't needed. She could have recognised this voice easily. She hated him too much.

"I know." Bonnie heard as he went further into the room. She chose to ignore Klaus, so maybe he would get bored and leave her in peace. "Wanted to check on my favourite witch bitch." Bonnie took kettle of hot water and poured her tea, she seemed to be unaffected by his words. "So?" He was standing right behind her now. Only thing between them was a counter. His eyes were sliding on her frame, Bonnie could have felt it and it was sending chills down her spine.

He waited for some response patiently. But girl just bit her bottom lip and shook her head unbelievingly so much that her locks flow around.

Klaus narrowed his eyes trying to figure out her. Young witch was so complicated! He used to think he knew clearly what her priorities were but right now he didn't have the faintest idea about how to win her favour.

He had thought that Bonnie as a very compassionate person would appreciate his worry about her hurt feelings, but right now he saw that she didn't want to even say a word to him. He needed her to speak to him. He didn't know why but it was crucial to him.

"Didn't want to talk about it, I see... Fine." He shrugged and kept his glare at the back of the girl as she chose not to turn to him. "But what about some dinner? Tea is fantastic thing, I admit, but it won't fight the hunger.", just as he thought Bonnie spun around immediately full of strong emotions. They were radiating from her. Like shock waves.

"And since when you care? I don't need you here! You're free to go!" Klaus did his best to hide the smirk which wanted to creep on his lips. It was exactly reaction he wanted. She showed some emotions. Finally.

"Well, it wasn't the answer anyone would expect after invitation for a dinner." He said in playful tone as he knew he got her exactly where he wanted her. Bonnie's face went blank and she blinked few times to make sure it wasn't some dream from which she could have woken up next minute. It was obvious she didn't take his question as an invitation, only as him being annoying.

"Invitation?" she repeated astonished.

Surprise in her expression made him wanna smile but he couldn't have lost it now. "Yeah, I'm sure that people dine out sometimes?"

Her eyes were back focused and cautious. "But they do it with people they like." She turned back for her mug and took careful sip of hot drink.

"Or to get to know each other", he smiled to her now. "Wonderful excuse, don't you think?"

"No." she paid all her attention to the cup and Klaus had to admire her cold blood as she was speaking with him, the powerful monster who could kill anyone easily.

Still he didn't want to back off. "If it's not enough pretext, we can celebrate your birthday that way." He observed as the young witch choked on her tea.

She coughed for a longer moment.

"How did you know?" she finally reproached him.

He shrugged, "Always know as much as you could about your enemy." Bonnie's eyes seemed to be even more distant than earlier. No doubt she was thinking how much he knew about her life. Klaus smirked satisfied deep in his own mind.

"And how much you know?" She didn't sound so self-confident and hard this time.

"You would get to know, when you go out with me" he smirked leaning towards her across the counter. His smirk became even bigger when she didn't back away as always stubborn.

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you."

"Sure... It's better to stay here and wait dumbly for '_friends'_ to come and wish you all best", he straightened up knowing exactly how to push her buttons.

He could easily heard the slight sigh which escaped from her lips as she started drawing circles on the mug.

"So what with my offer?" Bonnie raised her head and narrowed eyes on him.

"And there's no hidden agenda?"

"No." He spread his arms to show his good will. "Only one, little birthday dinner."

She was eyeing him charily and precisely to notice the slightest sign of deception. Deep in her mind she knew she needed to go out even for short time. Even if with him. She just needed to leave this home. This all sadness was lurking into her. And if she, by the way, could have learned something more about their enemy no.1, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay, but if you try anything..."

"Yeah, you will make me pay for it, can we go now?" he moved away to make her way to the door.

Bonnie spared him one last glare before she passed by him.

* * *

**So I'm re-uploading because 'dear' FanFiction.N removed for not proper rating, though I don't see here any corrupting things... *le shrug***


	2. Chapter 2

**It was nice to read all reviews and as some of you (thanks to EllaChocolate and KJ-Vampires-RBBs and as always reviewing and supporting Jen ;)) who wanted next update, so here it is. It came out longer than I predicted...**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review! Who knows maybe reviews will bring me some new plots? **

**During writing I was listening to: _"Viva la vida"_ by Coldplay (obviously) and _"Tighten up"_ by Black Keys.**

**(Characters belonged to their rightful owners: CW & LJSmith)**

* * *

Klaus was driving with this smug face as if he just won the main prize in a lottery while his passenger was sitting drowned deeply in her thoughts wondering how could she be so stupid to go somewhere with him on her own will. She felt totally out of place here, in his big, silver and shining from novelty off-road car. To be honest he tried his best to make her feel more comfortable, some small talk at the beginning but the topic of weather and interesting places in the home town ran out quite quickly, so right now they were riding in awkward silence. It seemed to be like that till the end when suddenly Klaus turned on some music.

Astonished Bonnie heard how from loudspeakers played Coldplay's 'Viva la vida'. She couldn't have believed her own ears, there was no way that thousand years old Hybrid used to listen one of her favourite songs._ No. _Just _no_.

Klaus must have noticed her uneasiness because next moment he asked, "If you don't like it, I can change..."

Bonnie shook her head still in little shock. "Don't you think the lyrics are a little bit ironical considering situation?" She managed to say.

"Nope, why?" he got interested in witch's way of thinking.

"Well..." she started not so sure how to voice her thoughts. "...song is about a tyrant who was terrifying others but then lost all his power."

"Still finding nothing alike", he shrugged but kept listening to her and throwing glances from time to time, while she was just staring through front window.

"You are the monster of whom all around the world are afraid, but now when your family is awake you stand on quite shaking ground. And obviously you're never honest." she stated repeating words which just sounded in the background of her speech and turning her eyes on him finally.

Klaus chuckled on it. Surely he often lied and manipulated people to get what he wanted but he can be also sincere. And in the matter of his current situation, girl didn't even know how true was her statement. Elijah and Kol left him, of course Rebekah staid but who knows if it was because of him or because of wanting home and this new human guy? And what was the worst Esther just disappeared somewhere in the night as well with Finn.

"Now finding something alike?" she teased raising her brow, "If not, I'm totally positive there is slight chance Saint Peter would let you into Heaven."

He glanced at her with playful smile on his lips "Didn't you think about being psychoanalyst in the future?"

Girl turned her head away from him crossing her arms back on her chest. "With you and your murderous family lurking in the background there is small possibility I'll be alive long enough to finished college." Klaus easily caught bitterness in her voice because she didn't even bother to hide it. He cursed himself for bringing out the topic.

"You know it's not my fault you decide to go against my every move?" he asked only to make sure she still can see it was all up to her which side she chose.

"You know it's not my fault you repeatedly decide to kill everyone I care for?" she paraphrased him and he must have admitted: witch was smart. She played with him just one card but very powerful one.

Nature.

He couldn't have changed his actions and motives behind them as well as she couldn't change her nature of being the protector of other beings. He could put her all arguments he had and she will be still able to demolish them. Headstrong one.

Klaus reminded himself how easy were talks with blond one. Caroline. With the girl beside him thing was totally different. He started to question even how both girls kept their sanity after being friends for so long. They were too opposite.

He glanced one more time at his passenger. He could have done it openly because Bonnie stared in the front window of car with a vacuous expression on her face, again. She seemed to brood over not exactly happy things and focused on them she was unconsciously biting her bottom lip. Klaus winked to break himself from whatever kind of trance this gesture take him in. He turned his eyes away from girl, noticing that she didn't lower her crossed arms even for a second. Obviously she still didn't feel well in his company.

"We're at place" he said stopping car in front of the restaurant and got off. By the time Bonnie returned to the reality and as she did so she realised he took her away from her town. To some unknown town which probably wasn't so far from Mystic Falls but still if she would like to leave his company earlier than _**he**_ planned it, there was small chance she would get to home alone.

Bonnie cursed herself and her pensive mood.

She moved to open herself door but Klaus was already there and started pulling them. As soon as he did so, he realised that the witch, he was facing now, wasn't in best mood. Obviously she was so consumed by her own thoughts she didn't realise earlier that they had left this small town of hers.

"How could you?" her voice was angry but it was nothing comparing to the furious flames lighting in her eyes.

"What?" he asked trying to sound innocently.

"It was supposed to be _**little**_ dining out! Not going somewhere away!" He could have sworn she looked like nearly to explode.

"You didn't specify..." he tried to play it gently and teasingly but she cut him in.

"So I do it now. Take me back to Mystic Falls and to the Grill." She crossed her arms over chest again and pouted her lips just in the way Rebekah used to do.

Klaus fumed inside but kept his voice under control. "Get out and stop being childish." But Bonnie gave him an angry glare and then turned her head away.

"She didn't like surroundings or last night?" said some casual driver getting off his own car nearby them. Obviously man didn't know on whom he tried to make jokes, but Klaus took it as an excellent excuse to grab him by a throat and bring him back in front of Bonnie in a glimpse of an eye.

"I tried my best love to make this day one nice thing to you, but I can clearly see now, you don't even want to walk into elegant restaurant without good reason." He spoke slowly letting the man in his hold to suffocate, after all he deserved a little bit pain. Of course he knew Bonnie's eyes were back on him. They had been there the very second he moved towards the male. "So let's say it that way, you will politely get off this car and walk with me into this building..." He pointed with his free hand at the restaurant behind him, "...and I'll let this creature live a little bit longer."

Bonnie shot him one more hatred look and then pushed him away from her way walking slowly and with dignity towards restaurant. She promised herself to hate this place not less than the Hybrid himself.

Klaus didn't waste his time and quickly compelled the guy to leave and not piss him off anymore. Then he sped up to pull level with caramel girl. Of course she didn't care enough to even look at him, but he was sure she'll open up a little later.

* * *

„Are you sure she wants to see us? All of us?" Elena felt a little bit insecure. She still remembered how much Caroline's words had hurt her and how true they were. Bonnie had right to be mad at her. Elena disappointed her in the whole matter.

"Common', she still loves you." Blond-haired vampire turned her eyes away from the road to spare a glare at girl sitting in the back-seat. "Besides she would have felt worse if you didn't visit her on her birthday. She would have thought we forgot, and we can't. Not after all of these." She was back focused on the street. "Did you get the gift I had told you?" Caroline obviously couldn't have sit in stillness for longer moment and right now she was turning to Matt, sitting as a passenger on her right.

"Yeah, I got it Car. Could you focus on road, please?" he smiled slightly. "Not all in this car are supernaturals."

"Thanks to my vampire abilities I can react quicker than other drivers, Matty. So no worry" she answered smugly.

"Vampires, always full of themselves." he looked by the window bored and finding only entertainment in teasing his ex. But Blondie only showed him tongue and kept driving until after a minute they stopped in front of her house.

"I don't know Car", Elena started in this unsure, sad voice again.

"The end!" Caroline cut her off before anything more slipped from her lips. "We're all going. Matt, took a gift. Lena, cake. I'll go first, you follow." and with these commands made she got off walking straightly towards door.

Matt tried to smile reassuringly to Elena before leaving after Caroline. He hated being torn between his girly friends and it was what had been happening since childhood. Every time he tried to be close to Elena, Bonnie and Car, he had to witness their fights. Of course he understood Lena's point of view, but he must have admitted it to himself. He was totally on Bonnie's side this time. Girl had every right to keep others away. Once he heard how Salvatores behaved he wished he kept some stakes hidden under his bed. Bonnie did so much for all of them, especially both mentioned brothers, and they repaid her for it in that way.

So no, he didn't put much effort into his smile to Elena.

Doppelganger sat in the car for a longer moment. Surely she was afraid of her friend's reaction but for God sake, it was Bonnie! Bonnie who was always there for her, who was her sister from different mother, who needed them now. And this was at least one thing she could have done now. So even if Bonnie chose to ignore or be angry at her, Elena knew she would stand the rejection as long as her friend would allow her to try again and again.

They walked in and immediately heard the silence.

Home was left.

Probably there was only Abby in here, but she wasn't the one to be worry of.

"Is she here?" Matt asked finally voicing the most bothering them all question. Caroline focused her superhearing on home but it was just as they predicted, Abby was the only breathing person in the building except them.

When she said it, Elena blurted out only thing which occurred in her mind, that maybe Bonnie was attacked by something or lost her consciousness and was laying somewhere. So they started looking for her in all rooms but found nothing. No signs of fight or accident.

Actually it didn't calm down girls but Matt noticed smartly that Bonnie's coat disappeared just as its owner so maybe she just went somewhere.

* * *

"How can I help you?" waiter was unbearably nice considering that they didn't even obey dress code of this place. It seemed that Klaus chose the most elegant and exclusive restaurant in the neighbourhood.

"Table for two please", Hybrid said calmly as if he hadn't just threatened life of some random guy. Bonnie hissed at him angrily like a cat. But even if he heard it, and of course he had to hear it - he was a damned hybrid, he didn't show that it made any effect on him.

Waiter led them to the table and put menus on the counter leaving.

Klaus made his way to move her chair away but stubborn girl did it quicker than he could have reacted in public place. He cursed in mind and asked:

"Any wishes?" When she didn't answer, he thought she didn't hear lost back in own thoughts so he repeated, "Wine? Champagne?" Silence was all he got back so he tried teasing. "Or juice?" He was sure she would respond on this subtle offence, but apparently he miscalculated this time.

Bonnie was studying each page of menu as if she would have some kind of exam from it the next day. Her lips were pulled back in this thin line just like in the car. And it didn't change even when the waiter came back for their order. Klaus asked for more time and just as he left, turned to the young witch.

"Are you done with this?" he hissed leaning across the table to his guest.

She looked up at him slowly and Original could have sworn he hadn't ever seen so emotionless eyes. "With what?" she stated in the coolest voices in the history of the world.

"With your childish tantrum!" he whispered letting his anger to flare words. "I made friendly gesture towards you, can't you just enjoy it?"

"Sorry, I didn't find strangle unknown people as friendly gesture. Nice you told me it was the one", she was back to reading and Klaus was back to fuming.

"I didn't kill him, appreciate it."

"Oh, surely this is some improvement", she muttered not even looking up at him.

He sighed suddenly feeling like all forces left him. "Wine?"

"Yes, please", she answered folding the menu and laying it onto table beside her elbow.

"You don't want to choose?" Tone of voice gave away his annoyance.

"No, I'll trust you in that matter, you should know every vintage they have", her respond was cynical as usual so he took it as a good sign. Maybe the evening wasn't lost yet?

* * *

Caroline had decided that the best possible thing to do would be to put the cake in the fridge and patiently wait for their friend to come back. She had been sure she only went for a walk to get fresh air and make herself a break from all this sadness surrounding right now Forbes home.

But after next thirty minutes of anticipation she was the one who was freaking out the most. Elena's worried eyes mixed with soothing words and Matt squizzing her arm to make her calm down weren't helping. Not at all.

There was no way in the world Bonnie would have left like that without leaving them even the small note where she went. She was too reasonable for it!

And what if she seriously thought, they forgot about her special day? What if she left because of it? No, Caroline must have made sure her friend knew she's beloved by them all.

"Enough! I'm calling and don't make me stop." she ordered and pulled her phone out from the pocket.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for not uploading any of my stories for soo long time (even my Tumblr) but I just simply didn't have time for it.. As you may know, right now in my homeland, Poland (and of course Ukraine) is European Championship in Football (UEFA Euro 2012) and I was working there as a translator-volunteer in one of Host Cities, that's the main cause of my absence...**

**Oh, and I decided to set this chapter in two parts, because I don't want to keep you longer in waiting :)**

**Sorry if this wasn't all sweet and nice but my fingers just typed it that way and I couldn't help it. Besides don't you find it rather funny how they sounded in some places like old married? ;) Just imagine Bonnie punishing Klaus with being all this distant and silent... duh, it's too late, sorry ;)**

**Anyway, I wait for your reviews!**


End file.
